Give your heart a break
by LaydiiV
Summary: Kunzite lost a love seven years ago due to his stupid actions. Now that she is back in his life, will he make the same mistake again?
1. Chapter 1

In a dark landscape, there was no source of light expect for the moon and the stars. No other life form surrounded him. No trees, animals, nothing. Just him and her. Golden hair caressed his face as he laid there, staring up at the goddess above him. She smiled at him. Her smile full of warmth and love. Nothing he ever seen before. Yet, something he always wanted. Her blue eyes stared into his gray ones. His tan hands went to touch this goddess' angelic face to bring it closer to his.

Before reaching her, Kunzite awoke to loud music blasting throughout the whole loft. Sitting up from his king sized bed, Kunzite groaned as he stretched. He scratched his long silver hair. He turned his attention next to him to find his bed empty.

No surprise there. He had not had a woman in his bed for a long time. Maybe in his early twenties. Casual one night stands were always at the female's home, never his.

He pushed away his light blue quilt, got up from his bed and walked over to the noise. His black and white striped pajama pants hung low from his hips, but that was luckily covered by his white t-shirt. He opened the door to his room and entered the living room.

He found his best friends, Darien, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite, laughing at the television. Those idiots.

Zoisite turned his head. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Good afternoon." He called out. The other males turned their head to Kunzite's direction to greet him as well.

Darien, his roommate, was on the phone. He was a known playboy. Especially given the fact he was the son of a corporate mogul. Shields Elysion Inc. They were the biggest marketing company in the country.

Zoisite, his best friend since high school, was a famous fashion designer. Had a knack for female clothing. Many people believed they were a couple back in the day. They were dead wrong. Zoisite may be feminine looking, but he was the biggest skirt chaser in the world.

That goes for Nephrite too. This restaurant business man would flirt with every new chef he had. Owner of Maxfield's, Nephrite was famous in the food industry.

Jadeite worked for politicians. His goal is to gain enough connections to run for mayor, though he was only twenty five years old.

"Morning. Aren't you happy that weekends exist?" Nephrite said, drinking his favorite sports drink.

"I do have to work tomorrow though." Kunzite mentioned.

"Whatever, I brought breakfast from the restaurant. Freshen up."

Kunzite did just that. He returned minutes later and served himself some pancakes, eggs and bacon. He sat in the dark gray suede loveseat by the boys. Darien sat on the other side of him in the other love seat, while the other three sat on the couch towards the 60 inch television.

"This is really good. New chef?" Kunzite asked.

"Yeah, her name is Lita. A really cutie. Totally ignores me though. Not in the boss kind of way, it's whenever I flirt with her."

"I like her even more." Kunzite said. Kunzite chewed on the food while they watched TV.

"Hey everyone, It's Mimi Hanyu here, and it's time for 'Mimi's gossip." An orange haired female said enthusiastically. She wore a black turtle neck dress with no sleeves and gold trimmings on the collar. Zoisite loved watching this show because his designs were always praised. "We are going to start out with possible couples. According to my sources, Serena Moon, heiress of the Silver Millennium Hotel chain is rumored to be dating Prince Diamond of the Nega-moon hotel chain, her family's competition. Do I hear a company merger through marriage coming through?"

"Not true!" Darien yelled at the television as if it could respond back.

The boys smirked at Darien. He and Serena had a fling back when they were teens, but Darien ended it before it got serious. Kunzite knew that Darien had strong feelings for Serena. He was just so stupid to act upon it.

"Jealous," Jadeite sang.

Darien threw a pillow at him.

"In other couple gossiping, pop sensation and Ms. Moon's bestie for life, Venus, has broken up with her on and off again boyfriend, Yaten from the boy band, Starlight's. The two were dating since Venus became famous at seven years ago. Is this breakup permanent or will this be another false alarm?"

Kunzite, who was drinking, orange juice, spilled it all over the floor. He choked on the piece of bacon he chewed on. Nephrite pounded on hand on his back to avoid any CPR.

"Huh, so little Mina is single again?" Zoisite said looking smug.

"Shut it." Kunzite warned.

Mina, Minako Aino, AKA Venus, the pop star. The most gorgeous girl Kunzite ever saw. The girl he ever loved. The girl of his dreams. The girl whose heart he destroyed. Mina and Serena grew up with Darien and Kunzite. They were all childhood friends. Jadeite, Mina and Serena were all cousins. Kunzite was the oldest of them all. When Mina was fourteen, he was seventeen. He knew age was a huge annoyance, but he couldn't help having feelings for the girl. The two began dating, secretly of course. Kunzite decided to join the Marines after high school. The two still dated. Long distance was a killer, but his love for her overpowered the loneliness. When he returned during Christmas one year, Mina auditioned at a singing competition and won. The company that hosted the event wanted to sign her up. She was reluctant to do so because of Kunzite. So thinking of her future, he dumped her so she could pursue her dreams.

He never knew how she truly felt about the breakup. She broke things off with him completely. Mina always believed that exes should never stay friends. It was too emotional. For seven years, they haven't spoken. He did follow her career. He supported her from afar. No matter how much his heart missed her. Well, it was too late for that. He missed his chance seven years ago. Then again, she would never be the famous pop star she is now. But Kunzite was glad Mina was somewhat happy.

"Speaking of the Pop sensation, I heard that she will be throwing a huge birthday bash for her twenty fourth birthday! Only the most famous A-list stars were invited. Hope to be invited." Mimi said. She went on, but Zoisite muted the TV when his phone rang. He looked shocked to see a phone call.

"Who is it?" Jadeite asked.

Zoisite looked at Kunzite. "Mina."

The silence in the room felt suffocating.

"Pick up," Jadeite said.

Zoisite swiped the answer call on his IPhone 6. "H-hey, Mina. What's up?" he paused to let Mina answer. "Yeah, I have room for you…you want a customized dress? Yellow or orange? Gold!? No that's not really the issue…its finding the material. Are you sure you want everything gold?" the boys heard her yell a yes. "Right, come by my house around…" he checked the time. "Four and we will discuss it…okay, cool see you then. No, Jadeite has a hot date with Raye tonight." He said smirking at the blushing Jadeite.

Raye was Mina's high school best friend. She and Jadeite are the only engaged couple in both groups.

"And Nephrite has to work tonight at Maxfield's." Zoisite turned to Nephrite. "Mina says to tell Lita, she says hi."

Nephrite nodded.

"Ok, see you soon." Zoisite hung up.

"Wait, doesn't Mina know that we live next door to these two?" Nephrite asked.

"Uh oh."

Mina screamed for the fifth time, this morning. How dare this magazine claim she had plastic surgery? Her looks were all natural. She hardly uses any makeup. Mina thinks that natural beauty is the best.

"Mina, chill." Serena said, reading the same magazine that spread lies about her. That traitor.

The blonde pop star sat in her dressing room wanting to cry, but if she cried, her make up done by Hawk-eye would totally ruined. Why did she have to do a makeup L'Oréal commercial?

Serena joined her because she was bored. An heiress, who didn't have a care in the world, were the best. Growing up with rich people all her life, Mina's life was crazy. Jadeite's mother took care of Mina all her life, giving her the financial background she needed to get where she was at now. All their mothers were related. Serena's mother, Selenity Ikuko married Kenji Moon. She was the sister of Aphrodite who was Mina's mother and Hisui, who was Jadeite's mother. Aphrodite died giving birth to Mina and her father never knew Mina existed, so Hisui adopted Mina.

"Ugh, how can I chill if people are commenting on my looks? Looks are everything in this industry, Serena. You are in the spotlight as much as I am."

"Yeah, and I don't care about that."

Mina threw her hands in the arm. "I'm over you."

"Mina, are you still angry at Yaten?" Serena asked seriously.

Mina paused her ranting. She closed her eyes. Her pink dress felt tighter than usual.

"Yaten was nothing."

"What? Seven years and nothing?" Serena questioned.

"Seven years of cheating, lying, and me…me not trying to love him." Mina confessed.

Serena stared blankly at her cousin/best friend. "Kunzite, forever?"

Mina chuckled. "He was my first everything. You never forget your first. Right, Shields?"

Serena blushed. "I'm dating Diamond now."

"Well, don't do the same thing I did." Mina warned.

"Mina, Darien and I will never happen." Serena said.

Mina ignored the last statement. That second, her manager, Fisheye, entered the room.

"Mina! You are late to the set!" The flamboyant male said.

Mina sighed and followed him to the set. Last minute prep-ups and Mina was ready to go. She did her take perfectly in the first shot, without any pauses. Mina's reputation as a perfectionist really helped her with jobs. She wasn't rude or mean, she just wanted everything she did to be done right.

And she did. Walking back to her room, she began thinking about her twenty fourth birthday party. It had to be the biggest party in the entire world. And since she was called 'Venus' it only made sense to be as beautiful as the goddess of love and beauty.

"Serena, pass me my phone." Mina asked. Serena passed Mina's gold cellphone to her. Mina dialed the only designer that knew her very well.

It rang a few times before he answered. "H-hey, Mina. What's up?" Why did he stutter?

"Hey, Zoi. I was wondering if you have time in your busy schedule to make me a dress. A customized one."

"Yeah, I have room for you…you want a customized dress? Yellow or orange?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking more of a gold color." Mina was packing up her things to leave to her next job.

"Gold!?" his pitch was higher than usual.

"Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No that's not really the issue…its finding the material. Are you sure you want everything gold?"

"YES!" she yelled. She could feel Serena's eyes on her.

"Right, come by my house around…four and we will discuss it."

"Four?" she checked her planner. "Okay. I don't have anything scheduled for that time."

"Okay, cool see you then."

"Will my cousin be there?" Mina was leaving her room with Serena. She waved to the other crew members. Serena walked besides her, probably texting Diamond.

"No, Jadeite has a hot date with Raye tonight."

Mina laughed. Raye didn't tell her that today.

"And Nephrite has to work tonight at Maxfield's." he added.

"Oh, Lita told me, she works for him now. Tell him to tell her I said hi."

Lita was Serena's good friend from middle school. The girls reconnected when Lita became a catering chef for one of Serena's birthday parties.

She heard Zoisite repeat it to Nephrite.

"Okay, see you later." She hung up.

After she was done with her other job, Mina told her driver, Tigers-eye, to drop her off at Zoisite's lavish building. The whole building had business executives or famous people. Like herself lived in this type of modernized, glass building. Serena's family hotel looked similar to this building. Maybe it was designed by the same architect.

Mina entered the building. Signed her name into a booklet in front of the doorman and gave him her ID. He gasped when he saw her name and her face. He smiled at her, brightly. She smiled back. He informed her of what apartment it was. She took the elevator right behind him to the tenth floor. 1003 it was, if she wasn't mistaken. She knocked twice on the door. Waiting, she began to check out her newly done manicure. The door opened.

"Zoi, how are y…ou," Mina said staring into familiar gray eyes.

"Hi, Minako." He said with that tempting deep voice of his.

"H-hey, Kunzite. Is Zoi here?" Mina's mind was jumbled. She thought he lived with Jadeite and Nephrite.

Kunzite pointed a long tan finger to the door next to his.

"Oh, thanks." She said. She turned to walk to the next door.

"I hope you are doing well." She heard him say.

Mina nodded without looking at him. She couldn't. She knew how red her face was.

"See you around." He said, closing the door.

Mina's legs turned into jelly as she slumped to the ground. Why was he here? She hadn't seen him in seven years and he was still the hottest man she had ever seen.

"Mina?" she heard Zoi's voice. "Are you okay? Oh, shoot please tell me you didn't knock on Darien's door."

Mina nodded.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Come, I'll make you tea." Zoi said dragging Mina.

What a day!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Mina saw Kunzite at his apartment. Yet it still felt like yesterday when they stared into one another's eyes. Mina wished she could erase everything and run back into his arms, but she refused. Kunzite knew how much Mina loved him back then. She was willing to put her dreams on hold just to marry him. He knew her potential as a singer. He knew her talent, which was why she could never be truly angry at him for breaking up with her. She should thank him because if he didn't dump her, she would not be practicing for her next music video with legendary choreography Crimson Rubeus. He was a notorious player, but the best dancer.

"Mina, you have to be seductive. Make the men fall for you, more than they already do. Your song is about wanting another sexy night with a stranger. Make your fans believe that they are that male." He instructed.

Mina frowned, her body drenched in sweat. She did everything he told her to do. Maybe it's because Kunzite was on her mind more than usual.

"Right, I got it."

"No, something is missing?" Rubeus said. He placed his hand over his chin. Probably thinking what was missing.

Mina looked around the room. It was her and Seiya from her ex-boyfriend's band Three Lights. The other two were supposed to join, but they had other things to do. Yaten was probably still being a baby. Taiki was probably studying. Working as an idol and going to college was never a good combo. Mina was glad that Seiya was able to show up. She loved the way Seiya sang and danced. Working with the Three Lights was awkward with the break up, but Mina can't cancel anything. Her boss will have her head.

"You should be seducing Seiya!"

"What?" they both said, flabbergasted by his suggestion.

"I'm supposed to be seducing the audience, the fans, not Seiya."

"Yaten will kill me." He announced.

Mina froze in place. It had also been a week since the two broke off things for good.

"No, no not for the video. Just for practice. Mina needs to be distracted." Rubeus commented. "Now, Mina I'm going to play your song one more time in the chorus. I want you to strut over to Seiya and do the best you can."

"Can I sing?" Mina loved singing while she danced, it helped her focus more.

"I want to sing too." Seiya said.

Rubeus nodded. Mina looked at both males, then at herself in the mirror. Baggy shirt and leggings weren't really seductive enough, but they don't call her Venus for nothing. It will be easier to seduce Seiya without his brothers there. She had to dance with them all.

Rubeus went to the back of the room and pressed play to the surround sound stereo.

Music started playing, Seiya's verse started, and Seiya sang along with himself and danced to the music Rubeus taught him. Mina had to strut in heels to his verse, passing by him as the goddess she was. Her verse started, and Mina belted out her song.

She saw the guys nodding in approval. They preferred her live singing than studio. Mina felt she was dancing like a stripper, touching her body as if she was a prize. But the fans want, Mina will deliver.

"Now, seduce!" Rubeus announced.

Mina continued dancing with how he wanted her to do originally. Then she danced on Seiya guiding her body with his. Her plump bottom teasing his manhood. Mina placed Seiya's hands on her hip and under her breast, while she caressed his face and upper leg. She grinded more toward his pelvis. His body responding to hers. The two danced and sang in sync. Then when the next set of chorus and verses came out, they separated to do their next dance routine. They couldn't sing because that was Yaten and Taiki's part. To have a bit of fun, Seiya grabbed her hand, twirled her around and brought her closer to his body. She wrapped her leg around his hip, and stared at his beautiful dark eyes.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about Mina!" Rubeus yelled out.

"Wow, Mina!" Seiya said. His face flushed from their dance-sex. His face as red as Rubeus' hair.

Mina smiled. She was not sexually attracted to Seiya, but she knew how to get a man hot quickly. She had plenty of practice throughout the seven years in this business.

"Thanks guys. Heels aren't meant for dancing. My feet are killing me." She removed the five inch platforms, and replaced them with her gold Uggs.

"Only the best dancers are able to dance with heels." Rubeus announced.

Fisheye entered wearing a light blue button shirt, the first three buttons undone, and black slacks. He always came in the room like he owned the place. It was his older sister who owned the place, Nehellenia de Círcus, owner of Dead Moon Círcus Inc. Many of the most famous of stars came from this industry. Three lights were a part of this company too.

"Mina, I need you in the studio tomorrow by five in the morning." He said.

"I thought I had the day off?" Mina needed to plan her birthday bash.

"Nehellenia wants you to do a song with the Specter Sisters." Fisheye said.

Mina turned to Rubeus. Those sisters were all in love with him, except for Prizma, who was engaged to Sapphire. Serena's future brother in law. Drama with those sisters.

Mina sighed. "Sure, I'll sing with them."

"Like you had a choice." He told her. And dodged the heel she threw at him. "And we are going to start the shooting of the video tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But what about my day off?" Mina questioned.

"Nehellenia said that if you get the video and sing with the sisters, you can have next week off to plan your party."

Mina blinked a few times before it finally hit her. "See you at five!" she sang before leaving.

* * *

It had been three weeks since he had last seen her, now Mina and a group of girls appeared at the stage in front of Dead Moon Círcus' new company. The building was four times as big as the previous agency. Kunzite was there as the executive marketing manager for DMC and Shields Elysion Inc. His job was to promote the building in which more stockholders invested in the company. He suggested that the talent company should do a performance for the stockholders and fans. Obviously they listened since Mina and the Specter Sisters were out in similar outfits.

Mina greeted the audience then one of the sisters that looked like a cat began the performance. The rest of the girls joined in. Mina moved towards the back. Kunzite knew Mina was only using half of her voice to not out-sing the girls. One with white hair came in the front and performed a small ballad. The cat girl joined her. In a second there was silence of voices, then Mina strutted towards the audience, stopping in front of some share/stockholders. Everyone knew that Prince Diamond's father, Wiseman, was a fan of Mina's and he was one of the biggest shareholder, since his stepdaughter, Emerald was a singer of the company. Mina began to sing her wonderful voice then the music changed. The girls danced without a flaw with Mina leading the song. The girls followed Mina well. Five beautiful women dancing in front of old men was a sure tactic to gain more money for the company.

The issue were the female shareholders and fans. Which was why Three Lights were the best for capturing the female attention.

After their songs were done, the Specter Sisters left, Mina stood on stage, while Three Lights came on stage. Yaten stood dangerously close to Mina. Kunzite felt his fists clench. He thought they broke up, but everyone seemed to be eating up this little reunion. Kunzite looked at Mina. She noticed him and winked in reassurance. This baffled him. Was it a ploy for publicity? He turned to see Mimi telling her crew to record everything while she began to write what she wanted to say for the show.

More attention meant more popularity, which meant more money.

The music began with Seiya rapping a bit. Mina began to dance in front of Seiya very provocatively. And Seiya enjoying it.

"Omigosh, she's performing her new song!" he heard a fan say.

"The video premieres tomorrow. I can't wait to see it." Her companion added.

Kunzite watched as Mina flirted with Yaten, who danced closely to her. Mina moved from him to grab Taiki's tie and walk with him to the corner of the stage. Mina was a goddess on stage. She seduced everyone with her voice and body. This made Kunzite feel a little left out. He was the only one who knew how beautiful she was inside and out. How her body looked in skin tight clothes. Now the whole world knew that Mina was thick in the hip and thigh area for the average pop star, but she knew how to work a mini skirt that made men wondered if she was a goddess or a vixen.

At least, kunzite could say he knew how much of a goddess she was without her clothes. And he had this disgusting feeling that Yaten knew it too.

After the performances were over, the night was a success. Nehellenia was satisfied with the many stockholders that decided to work with her. Some even donated money for Mina's new album to be released soon. She signed any paper for his boss. He thanked her and left.

He saw Mina as she walked with Serena. Serena praised Mina on her songs and performance. Kunzite felt he should cut in.

"Yes, it was wonderful." He complimented.

Mina and Serena stopped. Serena smiled at Kunzite. The young Heiress was the same petite princess he remembered. Her long blonde hair always sported two ponytails with buns on the top of each side. Darien used to call her meatball head.

"Hey, Kunzie!" Serena said. Both Mina and Kunzite winced. That was Mina's old nickname for him, when they were together.

"Hi, meatball head." He greeted back.

Serena blushed. "Jerk." She said. She hated that nickname. "I'll meet you in the car Mina." Serena said. "Bye, Kunzite." Serena walked away.

Mina fidgeted with her orange and black duffle bag.

"Off to the gym?" he asked.

Mina shook her head. "I-" she coughed. "I always change after a performance. I feel more comfortable that way."

Kunzite nodded. The awkwardness was heavy in the halls. "Of course." He said having nothing else to say. "Well, I don't want you to keep Serena waiting." He began to walk away. He was stopped when Mina's smooth hands grabbed his.

He turned to see her red face. It was as red as that bow he gave her for her thirteenth birthday. She wore it all throughout high school. Until he broke her heart.

"What is it, Mina?"

Mina jumped and released his hand. He really didn't want her to. "Mina?"

"Can you come to my birthday party?" she asked.

He was shocked. This was the first birthday he was invited to since they broke up. "Of course I'll go. Thank you for inviting me." He sincerely said.

Mina looked up and smiled at him. "See you in two weeks." It was her turn to walk away.

He stared at her retreating form. He needed to get her the perfect gift now.

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

"Please, tell me you saw Mina's new video?" Zoisite said as he entered the living room. Nephrite joined him brining in cookies that Lita made.

"Yes, we did." Darien said, distracted by his phone.

Of Course, they did. That video was all over social media and TV. Mina had changed over the years. Each year she became more of the goddess of love. Kunzite was just glad that Three Lights were not dancing with her in the video like they were on stage last week. The video showed the guys singing their parts, but Mina was in lingerie on a huge, messy bed throughout the majority of the video. Her long blonde hair was perfectly tamed, her indigo eyes stared at the camera like she wanted to have sex with the man rolling the tape. It was indeed a turn on and Mina knew how to be a seductress. Other parts of the video, Mina had on sequined outfits singing and leading the person to her bedroom. Her smile was genuine and beautiful. The video had such positive feedback, though parents were not too happy about Mina's lack of clothes, mostly mothers.

"I mean, I love Amy, I really do, but Mina…" He let out a sigh. Amy was one of Serena's and Mina's close friend and Zoisite's shy girlfriend. She is the youngest doctor at Mizuno Hospital, to which her mother is the director of. Zoisite turned to Kunzite. "Don't regret it, okay?"

"Trust me, I don't." Kunzite lied. He regretted leaving her, ever since the day it happened. Yet he was genuinely happy that she became a success.

The doorbell rang, and Zoisite opened it.

"I knew you were here. I wanted to get a final fitting for my dress." Kunzite heard Mina's voice.

The rest of the guys turned to the doorway to find Mina and Serena. Mina's leather jacket and dark jeans made her look like a vampire fighter more than a celebrity. Serena had on a long sleeve pink shirt with low rise jeans. Kunzite looked over to see a shocked Darien.

"Uh, hey girls. Why didn't you text me?" Zoi asked.

"We both did." Serena answered, not acknowledging Darien's presence.

"Oh, sorry. I probably left it charging at home. Come, let's go." Zoi tried to get them out the apartment. Mina stepped further in the apartment to view it.

"Nice pad, Darien." Mina complimented.

"Thanks Mins. And hey Sere." He greeted.

Serena waved. She walked up to Mina and whispered something in her ear.

Mina looked around before her eyes landed on Kunzite. She gave him a sincere smile before waving at him. He waved back.

"Sorry for intruding on you guys like this, but I was curious. You know like a rat."

"Its 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Not rat." Serena explained.

"Right, right. Well I also came to personally invite all of you to my birthday party. You are all allowed to bring dates." Mina announced.

"Do you have a date?" Darien asked Serena. He muted the television, and turned his body from the loveseat to face her.

Serena looked down at him. "I'm going with Diamond." She said.

Darien held his anger together. But Kunzite knew that Darien wanted to bad mouth Diamond.

"Does the birthday girl have a date?" Nephrite asked.

Everyone knew Nephrite was an instigator. He was the first to call Kunzite an idiot for breaking up with Mina. And know that Mina is single, Kunzite knew why Nephrite asked the question.

Mina shook her head. "Yaten was supposed to be my date, but now that that drama is over I have no date."

"Maybe Kunzite can take you?" Zoisite asked, winking at him.

Mina turned to face him again. "I'm sure he has a date."

"No, I don't. But if you'll like, I can take you." He decided to play along with this game. What harm could happened?

* * *

"You Mina are a vixen." Zoisite said as Mina twirled in her golden dress.

The dress was strapless with a deep sweetheart neckline. The neckline gave Mina's assets more emphasis than what she already had. The designs on the dress very vintage and articulate. The bright gold sequins on them made the dress shine like a star. The built in corset made Mina look extra slim, which she loved. The dress hugged her thighs until it reached the middle of it before flaring out- Trumpet style with plain satin material.

"Mina." Serena gave Mina an onceover. "This dress is perfect." Serena said.

Both girls screamed in delight.

"The bottom of the dress can come off so you can dance and move around better." Zoisite mentioned. He removed the bottom part and it felt like the dress was a whole new one.

"I am in love." Mina squealed. "How much do I owe you?"

Zoisite shook his head. "My gift to you." He told her.

"No, no Zoi. I can't do that. You worked so hard."

"I worked hard because you are my girl and I love you very much. I did it for your birthday. Just make sure you post many pictures and put it on all your social media pages so I can get more customers. And take my tab for when I drink at the party."

Zoi was very notorious for his alcohol consumption. He and jadeite were drinking buddies.

"Fine, fine. Thank you so much." Mina hugged him.

"What are you going to do to your hair?" Zoi asked.

Mina smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

Kunzite looked in the mirror for the millionth time. His hair was pushed back into a low, neat ponytail. His golden tie was primp and straight. His black tux had no wrinkles or marks. His shoes were shined. He looked great. But why didn't he feel great?

"Kunzite, Mina's limo is here!" Darien called out.

Kunzite stepped out from his room. The boys whistled and catcalled at him. He stuck his middle finger at all of them.

"You look very handsome," Raye, Jadeite's fiancée complimented. Her red A-line dress did nothing to her beauty. Kunzite knew that Jadeite fell in love with her at first sight due to this.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well."

"You ready?" Zoisite asked. His tux was similar to Kunzite since he designed it. The only difference, his shirt was light blue and he had no tie on.

"Go get her tiger!" Jadeite teased.

Kunzite left downstairs to find Mina's white limo. The driver opened the door and Kunzite thanked him. Inside he found the goddess Venus herself. Mina never wore her hair up, but today it was in an elegant bun. It was perfect because it caused her neck to look long and more beautiful. Her simple champagne colored earrings added to her golden kissed skin. Her makeup was neutral, but brought out her eye color more. The dress. Oh wow, the dress was perfect on her. Kunzite would have to thank the guys. She had no other jewelry except for a champagne bracelet and matching clutch.

"You look phenomenal."

"Thank you." Mina gazed into Kunzite's eyes.

He was tempted to kiss her and make her his in this very limousine, but refused to do so because he didn't want to scare her away. He restrained himself and sat back enduring the ride.

* * *

"Hi everyone. This is a Mimi's exclusive. I am here at Venus' twenty fourth birthday bash. Many celebs have gathered at the famous Maxfield's restaurant, where the owner, Nephrite Maxfield is the host of the party and also good friends with the birthday girl. Nephrite is wearing a tux made by the famous designer Zoisite. I just love his forest green shirt and who knew such a man was packing some muscle. What a hottie!" Mimi commented. "Oh, we just got word that the birthday girl has arrived."

The limo stopped in front of the entrance to the restaurant. Kunzite stepped out.

"Who is this man?" Mimi asked. When he held his hand out, Mina grabbed it to come out the limo swiftly and properly. "He must be Venus' date and what a looker this one is. Venus looks perfect in her dress. No one has ever seen her wearing a bun." Mimi said.

Mina waved at all the fans that stood behind the makeshift gate the police and security created. Some fans wanted to give Mina their gift, so she went over and took it from them. She took pictures with some fans and even kissed some fanboys on the cheek.

Kunzite guided her across the red carpet to the restaurant. They stopped a few times to pose for the paparazzi. Mimi called Mina over for an exclusive.

"Happy Birthday!" Mimi greeted.

"Thank you so much." Mina hugged Mimi.

"So I have to ask, who are you wearing?"

Mina looked straight into the camera and said "I am wearing a Zoisite exclusive that he personally made just for me. I will be posting many pictures on Instagram and my other social media pages to tag him in it. Please follow and I will also have the link to his website on my Instagram."

"And who is this strapping young man?" Mimi pointed the microphone at Kunzite.

"I am Kunzite King and I came here as Venus' plus one." He answered smoothly and professionally.

"Are you two an item?" Mimi asked them both.

They looked at one another before Mina answered, "Maybe." She winked at the camera and left with Kunzite guiding her to the restaurant.

"Well, is this a new couple alert? I will get the exclusive. Mimi out!"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled when Mina entered the restaurant.

Mina was beaming with happiness and joy. All her family, friends and workers were there. Everyone she cared about was there at the party.

Kunzite stood by her side while she greeted all her celebrity friends. Some of them were eyeing Kunzite like he was a piece of chocolate, but Mina kept a firm grip on him. The two were inseparable throughout the whole night. Mina had always been like that, even though she loved attention, she never wanted to be alone. She always had someone by her side.

"I am so tired," Mina said, whispering in Kunzite's ear. They sat at an empty booth table.

"It's only ten." He joked.

Mina laughed. "You did not just say a joke."

"I have changed over the years." He admitted.

"I'm sure."

Kunzite did not understand her response and he couldn't ask her because her friends, Serena, Raye, Lita, and Amy came too sat next to her. Their dates, Diamond was speaking to his brother at a nearby table. Jadeite, Nephrite, and Zoisite were standing at the bar, drinking and conversing. Darien and Beryl, heiress to the Dark Kingdom Marketing company, Darien's father rival company, were flirting with one another.

"Excuse me, ladies." Kunzite said.

The girls waved bye to him. He left and joined his friend.

"Great job Zoi, Mina looks fantastic." Jadeite said. He was like a doting brother.

"My best job, yet. I already received tons of requests for custom made dresses similar to Mina's. Poor Neph, he won't be getting any sleep with all the work that I have to do." Zoi joked, drinking his third, Rum and Coke on the rocks.

"Well, if lady luck is on my side, I won't be home as often." Nephrite said, staring at his new chef Lita.

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" Jadeite asked.

"Let's say, I won't kiss and tell." Nephrite smirked.

"Ah, nice work. Lita is cool. I'm sure she will change your promiscuous ways." Zoisite finished his fifth one.

"Maybe. So how's being Mina's plus one?" Nephrite asked Kunzite.

"All is well. She seems to be enjoying herself and that is all that matters."

Kunzite's eyes never left Mina. She laughed and possibly screamed at whatever Raye was teasing her about. She hugged Serena, and pretended to kiss Amy on the lips. Lita and she were singing to the latest song that play. She really did seem to have a good time, but why was it that she would always glance at him as if she wanted him to be there with her?

* * *

"Kunzite looks so good." Lita said.

"Maybe you'll get lucky tonight?" Raye winked at Mina.

"Raye!" If Mina wasn't wearing foundation on, she would be as red as a tomato.

"Come on, don't let this opportunity pass up. You and Kunzite have such a raw chemistry. I say go for it." Serena said.

"Really?"

All the girls nodded. Mina hugged Serena, since she was closest to her.

"How should I do it? Like just grab his face," Mina pretended that Amy was Kunzite and tried to kiss her. "And kiss him, like this."

The girls laughed as Amy fought off Mina.

"We won't tell Zoi, besides," Mina pointed at him. "He's going to forget about this night."

Amy shook her head. "I told him to behave today."

"You know, he's a social alcoholic. Always drinking up a storm at any social events." Serena said.

"Then when there isn't a social event, he's just hooked on coffee." Raye added.

"Have you guys ever had drunken sex before?" Mina asked Amy.

"Mina!" Amy cried out in embarrassment.

Mina was always the one to bring up a topic like that.

"I have." Raye announced.

"Ew," Mina and Serena said. Jadeite and Raye were each other's first…everything.

"Hey, you did ask." Raye said shrugging her shoulders.

"I meant Amy."

"W-we have a few times." Amy shyly confessed.

"A few times?" Serena asked surprised. Amy was the most innocent one of the group.

"I bet you are a freak on the low." Mina teased.

"Is this gang up on Amy day?" the young doctor said.

"No. but it is surprising that Zoisite and you are in that type of relationship. We always thought you guys would wait until marriage." Lita admitted.

"Zoi doesn't know how to wait. When he first met Amy, he asked her out three seconds after that." Raye said.

"And I am glad I said yes. But he does know how to wait. He waited two years better we had…that kind of relationship."

"Two years?" Serena questioned.

"And a lot of tissues later." Mina joked.

The girls laughed.

"What about you, Lita?" Serena asked.

"What about me?"

"Ever since your ex-boyfriend, you have been out of the dating loop."

Lita blushed. "U-um, well. The boss did kiss me last night, and I sort of kissed him back. If it wasn't for his phone ringing I might have woken up in his bed." Lita confessed.

"Spill the details, now!" Raye demanded.

"Okay, okay. I was cooking all of the food, you guys are eating right now. And it was getting late, and I was the last chef there. Nephrite was still working as he is a workaholic. He came down to see why I was still there. He made me take a break and we started talking. He even let me drink on the job. A while later, we were both kind of tipsy. One thing led to another and then we just kissed. Our kiss went into a make out session." She paused, "let's just say I almost ended up in my bra and panties if it wasn't for Zoisite calling him that Nephrite left his house keys again, and to come back home before he went to bed."

"You and Nephrite will totally make the cutest couple ever." Mina said.

"Come on, Mina. That's not true." Lita said.

"I agree with Mina. He and you will look great together." Serena said.

"He's my boss."

"Jadeite was my father's intern and now we are getting married."

"Although I am all for business and no pleasure rule, it differs when you feel a connection to someone. If you like him, you should go for it." Amy said.

"First, it was gang up on Amy day, now its give advice to Lita day?" Lita asked.

"Yes." Mina nodded. A song came up. "Oh, Lita you remember this?" Mina began to sing the lyrics to a song that she and Lita used to dance too back in high school.

Lita joined her.

"I'm putting this on snapchat and Instagram." Serena said.

* * *

An hour later, as the guests' began to leave, Nephrite announced that they would be singing happy birthday to Mina. Mina stood next to her giant three tiered cake that was decorated in white and gold. Lita baked the cake. On top was a huge, twenty four covered in edible gold glitter.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Mina as she sang along with them. When they completed it, Mina blew out the candles wishing for another chance with Kunzite.

After she ate cake and said goodbye to everyone, her manager, fisheye, had his workers gather all of Mina's presents and put it in the limo. The presents were so many that there was no room for her and Kunzite to sit.

"I'm borrowing Zoisite's car. Nephrite is taking him, Amy and Lita home since he's so drunk to drive. Ill drive you."

Mina agreed and they went inside of Zoisite dark blue Lamborghini. The interior were real black leather. Zoi always liked his things fresh, stylish and new. Mina carefully sat inside the beautiful vehicle. Mina had never seen Kunzite drive before. They stayed local whenever they went out or they would double date with Serena and Darien, with Darien as the driver.

He drove smoothly and carefully, avoiding any possible accidents. Mina could fall asleep and know she will be safe with him. She didn't have to give him any directions since he knew where she lived, which was obvious since paparazzi were always bombarding her when she came home to when she stepped out.

"Go through the back parking lot. No one knows who car this is. This will help us be secretive." She said.

Kunzite listened and went through the back parking lot. The guard that stood at the entrance asked for Kunzite's ID. Mina waved at the older man. He greeted her and told Kunzite he was a lucky man. He, in turn, said nothing, but nodded. He parked on the fourth floor, the floor she lived in.

He turned off the car and stared at the cement that made up the parking platform.

"Do…do you want to come in for tea or coffee?"

"Do you think it's a good idea?" He asked, finally looking at her.

All Mina could do was nod her head.

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Mina knew this was wrong, but it felt so right. She wanted to stop, but his lips gave her a sense of euphoria wherever he kissed. They were wrestling for control with their tongues and their bodies. He lifted her up from where they were standing and making out to move to her bedroom. Her legs securely wrapped around his torso as he went to her room. In a matter of seconds, the dress was long gone. His tux, shirt and pants too. They were both left with their undergarments.

Kunzite stopped, rose up to look at Mina. Her eyes were begging for more and she knew they knew. She ran her sharp, manicured nails from his upper stomach to the defined V-line just above the waistband of his boxers. His breath became heavier. He inhaled sharply. He continued to stare at her until she nodded. Mina undid the bun, letting her golden blonde hair free. She sat up, almost facing him, as she unclasp the strapless bra. Kunzite gulped. Mina fell back on the bed letting him take in her body. He had not seen her body since she was seventeen, and oh how much Mina changed.

Kunzite bent down to kiss her once more. Their kiss heated up again. Mina moaned into his kiss when she felt his hand touching her inner thigh. She opened her legs a bit wider for him to give him more space and access. Her body reacted to his every touch. She felt his hand inching closer to where she wanted him to go.

"Mina," he groaned. He removed her panty. He stopped. "I-I can't Mina." He started to say.

Mina sat up. She caressed his face. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No Mina. I hurt you and I can't believe I am doing this right now."

"When have you hurt me?"

"When we broke up."

Mina knew the answer. She just didn't want him to say it.

"Kunzite, I know why you broke up with me. And it's okay. I understand. If I didn't, you would not be here right now with me." She reassured him. "I want to be with you." She admitted. "Please, don't hurt me again." Mina kissed him to seal the deal.

* * *

Kunzite knew it was wrong when he entered her house. He knew it was wrong to get comfortable. Now here he was kissing Mina's neck and teasing her perfect breasts, while she moaned and cried out his name. He loved the way Mina pulled at his hair when he suckled onto her left nipple or when she rubbed against him as he kissed his way down to her lower stomach.

Kunzite had not done this to a female in such a long time. Even his one night stands were just quick adventures and that's all. No foreplay, nothing. In and out a few times and he was gone. With Mina, it was different. He knew she needed attention.

When she gave him the look of impatience, he smirked. He opened her legs wider. He placed one over his shoulder, while he pushed the other away. Mina's face matched Raye's red dress. Kunzite kissed her calf and made his way down to his desired destination.

Mina squirmed.

"Shh," he said against her vagina. Mina cried out. "I'll do this real quick."

Kunzite gave an experimental lick. Mina moved, her upper body lifted up from the bed. He tried again and again, going deeper with his tongue. He loved the sound of Mina's voice. He had to hold her down with his hand. When she reached her climax, he gladly cleaned her up.

He rose once more. He stared down at Mina. She looked spent.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked her.

Mina gave him a bewildered look. She shook her head.

"You and Yaten…?"

Mina shook her head. "Only once when we were starting, but after that I refused. That's why he kept cheating. I couldn't bear to sleep with him again."

This gave Kunzite such a sense of relief and happiness. Yet, there was a problem. "I still need a condom."

"I'm on the pill and today is a safe day." Mina said.

Kunzite was skeptical. When they were younger, he always used a condom with her. They had a pregnancy scare once, but that was because Mina was stressed out over a final. He couldn't risk it. Yeah, they were older and more…way more financially stable to have a child. But he would never force Mina to be in a relationship with him again because of a pregnancy. No he had to be careful.

"I think we should stop." He forced himself to say.

"No," Mina sternly said. "You are going to finish what you started."

Kunzite stared at her in disbelief. Mina yanked down his boxers. She kissed him again to put him back in the mood. It worked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She gasped out.

Kunzite nodded. He slowly entered into Mina. Mina scratched at his back. They both groaned when Mina covered all of Kunzite. They stood still before Mina moved against him. He exited out half way before entering again. He kept doing so until he and Mina both were done. Kunzite threw himself off of Mina to her right, laying down looking up at her ceiling. He felt when Mina cuddled at his side. Instinct told him to hold her.

Her finger was tracing a scar on his chest he had from his time in the military.

"Wow, I think we needed to be separated for a reason." Mina said.

Kunzite chuckled. "Before wasn't good?" he faced her. Her messy blonde hair reminded him of the old Mina. The seventeen year old one.

"Let's just say with age, your skills developed." She kissed his lips.

"Mina, let's wait for the morning." He was exhausted.

Mina laughed at him. She turned away, but her body close to his before they fell asleep.

* * *

Kunzite awoke to the sun blinding his eyes. He sat up, stretching his arms and cranking his neck. He turned to his right to look for his phone. The nightstand was different. His was a dark cherry while this one was an ivory color. Recalling everything from last night he turned to his side to see Mina sleeping in her birthday suit without a care in the world.

He swore it was just a dream. He even touched her arm to see if she felt real. When Mina mumbled for him to leave her alone he just laughed. He never laughs.

"Kunzite, are you okay?" Mina asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She paused to see him staring at her. "What?"

"I did say wait until the morning." He said, then kissed her.

* * *

"You did what?" Serena asked.

"I had sex with Kunzite…twice!" Mina sang.

Mina came over to Serena's house for gossip. The girls were hanging out as well. They lounged around Serena's massive pool. Each girl was wearing a bathing suit. Amy swam around the pool, but stood close to the girls. Raye had only her feet inside, drinking a lemonade. Lita relaxed in the pool on an inflatable seat. Serena laid on a lounge chair trying to tan, while Mina sat at the end of Serena's seat.

"Wow, we were just joking about the whole getting lucky." Raye said.

"I mean, we weren't planning it. I asked him to come in for tea, but we had more than tea, obviously."

"That line is the oldest line in the book." Lita said. "'Come in for tea'? Really Mina?"

"I didn't want him to drop me off and go." She admitted.

"Well?" Serena placed her sunglasses to her nose. "How was it?"

Mina blushed, recalling every kiss and caress. "I was in Heaven."

"Mina, I know that you still love him. But men change. Do you know if he wants to start all over?" Amy asked.

Mina contemplated. "I-I hope so. I mean, I'm fine with 'friends with benefits'."

"Are you really?" Lita questioned with concern.

Mina looked at each girl in the eye. "I don't know."

* * *

"You had what with who?" Zoisite demanded to be answered as he drank his fifth cup of coffee.

The men had the day off, so as always they hung out at Darien and Kunzite's.

"What are you talking about?" Kunzite said. He recently came out from the bathroom all fresh for the day.

"Amy texted me about the birthday sex you gave Mina, the other night." Zoisite exclaimed.

Darien stared at Kunzite. Jadeite spit out his orange juice. Nephrite smiled so brightly, it was more annoying than the sun.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jadeite said, clutching his stomach and hovering over from the chair.

Of course, Mina would tell the girls right away. Having mutual friends was never a good idea. Kunzite scratched the back of his head, before going to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Well?" Zoisite questioned.

"Yes, we had sex." He answered. He poured himself a bowl of frosted flakes. He may not appear like it, but Kunzite had a sweet tooth.

"How many times?" Nephrite asked. The sex-o-holic.

"Can you guys stop?" Jadeite asked.

"Twice." Kunzite answered ignoring Jadeite's plea.

"So Mina and Kunzie are back together?" Darien teased.

Kunzite shook his head. "I never asked her. And I don't want to seem desperate, which I'm not." He clarified the last part.

"Maybe, friends with benefits would work?" Nephrite suggested.

Kunzite thought about it. He didn't want to drag Mina in a relationship with him. He wasn't looking for one at the moment either, but Mina was different. Maybe she would like the idea. He thought she had the same idea.

* * *

"I need you to feel the music Mina. You seem distracted." Fisheye announced. Not only was he her manager, but also her producer.

Mina rolled her eyes in the recording booth. She was singing fine. Okay maybe slower than usual, but how can she? Kunzite just texted her that he wanted to talk. She was nervous and excited at that same time.

"I'm sorry. Let's try again."

Mina needed to focus. This was her career on the line. When she heard the bass and drums in the background, she sang the lyrics with her whole in it. The song was a break up song. Maybe her company thought it was appropriate since she and Yaten were over, and everyone knew she never loved him. It was a publicity stunt for her to grow as an artist and for the Starlight's to grow as a band.

Mina recalled when Kunzite broke up with her back when she was seventeen. She had just won the singing competition and Fisheye had wanted her to sign with them right away. Obviously she wasn't going to without speaking with Kunzite first. They were speaking about getting married before he deployed to China once more.

When she did tell him, he told her to go for it. She questioned their wedding. That was when he decided to end things so she pursue a career and not become a Military wife who worried about her husband. Mina was devastated for months. She was so depressed. If it wasn't for Serena pushing her to prove to the world what Mina was made of, Mina would have never became Venus.

"Perfect, now we are going to the high pitch. So gather up your energy." Fisheye said.

Mina took a quick break. She drank water to hydrate her vocal cords. She practiced her do re mi in each tone, falsetto, tenor, etc. she returned to the recording booth. The music came up, then it slowed down briefly. She sang to the sound of a harp, then the booming bass returned and she sang her heart out. She knew Fisheye was jumping in his Louie's.

She continued to sing until she was told to stop.

"Excellent as always." Fisheye praised.

"Thank you."

"Now, Nehellenia was thinking that you should do some slow songs, like in your first album."

"But that album didn't truly sell well because of the first songs."

Fisheye agreed. "But now, your popularity is A-list status so slow songs are better received. And she wants it to be a sad slow song."

"Another break up song?"

"Yes."

"Taking advantage of my break up much?"

Fisheye laughed. "That's what we do best."

"I wrote one. Long ago. It's in my journal." Mina went to her blush pink Michael Kors purse and took out a red journal.

"Let me see."

Mina rummaged through the pages and found the song she was looking for. She wrote it after she and Kunzite broke up. It was supposed to be a diary entry, but it ended up being a lyrical entry.

"I really like this. I'll give it to Michelle."

Michelle was the best musical composer in the whole company. Her girlfriend, Amara Haruka Moon, was a famous race car driver and Serena's older sister, which was Mina's cousin.

After the recording session was over, Mina ran to Kunzite's office. Everyone was baffled that the famous Venus was at their marketing company. Yet they knew why she was there. Social Media and Mimi worked wonders with her sudden relationship with Kunzite.

His secretary, an older women, led her to his office. Mina knocked before entering. Kunzite sat at his large desk looking over documents, while his large Mac PC was on. He had his hair loose. His black rimmed glasses made him appear ten times sexier.

Mina stood there, waiting for him to notice her. He forgot about reality when he was at work. It was the same when they were studying back in high school. If Mina didn't jump on him for attention, he would never give it to her.

Getting annoyed with all the shuffling, Mina coughed loudly before he finally noticed her.

"Mina? When did you get here?" he asked, pausing his work.

"About five minutes ago. You never noticed."

"Ah," he removed his glasses. "I apologize. Please forgive me and have a seat." He pointed to the leather chairs in front of his dark wooden desk.

"Nice place you have here." Mina looked around the office. One side had a large shelf that covered the whole wall with all his achievements and random books. The other side had a white board with some random numbers and a filled up calendar beside it. In back of Kunzite was a large wall scale window with its shade down. Kunzite hated the sun. She used to call him a vampire. No pictures or personal items surrounded the place. Even the plants he had were dead.

"Thank you." He said focusing on her only. "I-ah wanted to speak about the other night."

Mina sat up frigidly. "Oh?"

"I knew that it may have caused some confusion on my part, but I think it would best if we can establish what kind of relationship you want?"

In lame man's terms: are we a couple because I really don't want that though? Mina tried to hide her anger. But she would use this to her advantage. She would use him anyway she wanted. He had no choice. Kunzite was a responsible male. She knew he felt bad about the sex, not at the moment, but the after affects. She guessed Friends with Benefits it is.

Her Venus persona came out, and she used the seductress to her advantage. Wearing a super miniskirt really helped. Mina placed on leg over the other and leaned back against the chair. Her low V-neck shirt showed a great amount of cleavage. Mina smirked at her success to make Kunzite's squirm. His eyes moved from her legs to her eyes in a slow fashion.

"I want to keep a sexual relationship." She began. He flinched. "The music business is stressful and I think that I know a few things that can…unwind me." She winked at him.

"So…are you asking for a friends with benefits type of relationship?" he wanted to clarify. He always wanted to clarify.

Mina stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. She moved back to Kunzite's desk. Instead of sitting on the chair, she moved the documents and sat right in front of him. She removed the black blazer that matched the black super miniskirt.

Kunzite moved his seat back. Although, it was noon, Kunzite's navy blue suit was still as crisp and proper as if he just ironed it. He sat in the chair, waiting with amusement displayed all over his eyes.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." Mina confessed, then yelped when Kunzite lifted her skirt up and pushed her back against the desk.

* * *

Kunzite fixed his belt, while Mina was checking her makeup in her compact mirror. He felt…used. Although he technically suggested that they should have a 'friends with benefits' relationship, he didn't think Mina would go for it.

She was telling the truth when she said she had no underwear on. He suspected it when she crossed her legs, but he wasn't too sure. Mina was full of surprises.

"So how are we doing this? My place or yours?" she said as she applied lip gloss to her abused lips.

"Yours, unless you have a roommate?" Serena and Mina were inseparable so it would not be a surprise that she lived with her.

"Nope, I live by myself. So weekends?" Mina asked.

Kunzite nodded. "Weekends."

"I can't do this Saturday. Have to meet with Michelle on a new song. Saturday is her only day where she and I can focus on my music."

"Are you staying over there? Will Trista be there?" Trista was Kunzite's cousin that was very close friends with Amara and Michelle. They all adopted a little girl named Hotaru.

"Most likely, and probably. I'll tell her you said, hi. I would ask you to come over Sunday, but work is the next day and I have to be in Okinawa before six in the morning. So I guess, I'll see you next Saturday?" Mina fixed her skirt once more before going over to Kunzite and giving him a kiss on the cheek, full of cherry pop lip gloss.

She laughed when he gave her a look. "Sorry, habit." And with that she left.

Until next Saturday. He thought. Was this really a good idea?

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Michelle was in the studio today, which was a surprise. So was the boss lady, Nehellenia. What was going on?

"We want to hear the song." Nehellenia told Mina.

Mina nodded and entered the recording booth. The song that Michelle composer was playing. She heard Catzi and the girls singing in the background. She began to sing when Fisheye singled her to. The soft piano melody began, then the drums followed after. Mina sang with the slow of the music. As the tempo increased so did her voice. After she was done, Nehellenia clapped. What a rare sight.

"I guarantee it will be a number one hit by next week. Keep editing it! I want this perfect." She said before leaving.

Michele smiled at Mina. "Great song. What inspired it?"

"Ex-boyfriend…not Yaten."

"Kunzie?"

Mina gaped at Michelle. "How-"

"Your cousin can be quite a gossiper and I mean Amara."

"Of course."

"Do you still love him?" Michelle was never much of a talker, but when people are considered they tend to ask many questions.

Mina sighed. "Hopelessly."

"Then why the weird arrangement?"

"Amara?"

Michelle shook her head. "Jadeite."

Before Mina could respond, Fisheye entered calling her out the studio.

"You have a very schedule ahead of you." He told her.

"Why?"

"Rubeus broke his leg dancing at a club last night. So since you're the next best dancer in the company, you have to come up with the choreography of the Spectre Sisters' new songs. Plus you have to appear on three late shows this week and we have to start filming this song's video and finish writing and recording other songs. Nehellenia wants your album done before November is over."

"R-right." Was all she could say, though she felt like fainting. She also had to add her appearance at her uncle's new hotel and her small performance for some of his guests. Plus this Saturday was her day with Kunzite. She hoped she could be done with everything beforehand.

Mina needed to vent. It was only Monday and she was already freaking out because November is just a month and few weeks away. And Mina only completed two songs off of her album. Nehellenia always wants twelve songs per album. Sigh. She needs to call someone.

* * *

"Mina, I know. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Kunzite heard Raye. Raye came over looking for her fiancé to find him watching a football game with Darien and Nephrite. Kunzite was in the kitchen working from home.

He heard Mina crying out something, then Raye replied. "You need to take a vacation. They are working you to the bone. I'll call you later okay?" Raye hung up. She looked over to Kunzite. "You should talk to her." She said to him.

"About?"

"Overworking. I know that you are a workaholic, but she's not. She barely slept this week alone with all the interviews, guests' appearances and recordings for her new album."

"Why so much?"

"Boss lady wants the album out since the rumors surrounding her and Yaten's break up are still being talked out."

"Power is a scary thing."

"Yep. So since I know you are going to see her Saturday, could you tell her she needs to loosen up a bit."

Kunzite could think of many ways Mina could loosen up. "Why me?" he had to ask out of curiosity.

"Honestly, I've known her forever. Jadeite, Serena, and Amara are her cousins and yet the only person she ever truly listens to is you."

* * *

"You stepped on my foot!" Prizma yelled at Catzi.

The girls were screaming at each other. Only Rubeus could handle them. Mina was very close to losing her patience.

"Hey!" she yelled when a shoe was very close to hitting her face. A very pointy shoe.

The sisters stopped, more in shock of Mina's outburst.

"I have had only three hours of sleep this whole week and I haven't had an alcohol in my system so if you don't want to see what a demon looks like, I suggest that you stop acting like a bunch of bitches and listen for once in your damn life!"

All the girls nodded. Mina sighed. She walked over to the speaker and played the song one more time. The girls were still new to the whole girl group and the fact that they were actually sisters was rare. Mina has to work with them for three weeks straight and teach them individual dance moves on top of that.

"Avery, stop pushing me!" Bertie stated.

Mina sighed. This is going to be a long process.

* * *

Kunzite knocked on Mina's door. This was their first Saturday together after establishing their new relationship. Kunzite felt a bit…dirty, to say the least, given their history together. Friends with benefits should not count if the persons were ex-lovers before. Maybe this arrangement would blossom into something more?

Seconds later, Mina opened it, grabbed him and dragged him inside. Kunzite knew through Jadeite how stressed out Mina was with this new song and how she had to practice every day for it to be perfect. Mina was booked the whole week, but made sure that Saturday was her only free day. Kunzite was grateful for that. He was also grateful for Mina's lips kissing down his chest and stomach as she unbuttoned his dress shirt. He didn't really know what to wear to this kinds of meetings.

He saw that she rested her knees against the floor as she work with him belt.

"Mina, I'm supposed to undress you first." Kunzite said.

Mina swatted his hand away. "You used to love this." Mina replied.

Oh did he. When they first started having sex, Mina and Kunzite would do their own little research before trying it on each other. Philachio was the best technique. Kunzite jumped when he felt her soft tongue licking his more than ready partner. He groaned loudly when her mouth covered the tip. He leaned his head back against the door, while Mina worked her magic. One hand held her head in place. The other held onto the door knob of her entrance.

Moments later Mina was on her kitchen counter, legs wide open and Kunzite in between them, giving her the same treatment she gave him. Her sounds of pleasure was music to his ears. His tongue skillfully traveled all over her nether lips, exploring them as he never before. He flinched when Mina held onto his hair tighter, and bringing him closer.

Both were stark naked as the day they were born. Their bodies searched one another's with want and lust. Teeth nipping at necks, chests, and thighs. Their souls formed into one as he entered her over and over again all over her apartment before resting on her bed.

Mina panted trying to catch her breath. Kunzite copied her moves. He never knew he had stamina like that. Some people tend to learn new things the older they get.

"Wow." She said.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah. That was wow."

"Thanks for that. I was really stressed out." Mina scooted closer to Kunzite.

On impulse he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Her back hitting his chest. His chin resting on top of her crown.

"Raye said you needed some loosing up." He admitted.

Mina's fingers lightly caressed the arm that rested on her waist. She took his hand and guided it between her legs. Kunzite lay stiff and allowed Mina do what she wanted. She was stressed out and need to loosen up and he was willing to help her. She lifted one leg and brought his hand closer. Kunzite could feel the warmth and wetness already. He did not do anything, but watched her as she inserted one of his fingers into her vagina. She moaned, and forced it to enter her deeper. Mina moved it around. Her body turned towards Kunzite. Her blue eyes staring at him as she used his own hand to caress her. She inserted another finger. Her moans growing louder when she added a third.

This obviously was affecting him as well. But this wasn't about him. It was about her. When Mina climaxed, he felt like he had too as well. Mina removed his fingers to look at what she had done to herself. Clear glue like substance was running down his hand. Mina blushed, probably because she didn't know she could produce so much.

He stared at her bewildered face then brought his fingers to his lips. Mina gasped in surprise.

"Still taste wonderful." He replied.

Mina smiled at him. "Lay down." She said. So he did.

Mina climb over him, backwards, which was new to Kunzite. Until he understood what she was doing. Her moist area sat in front of his lips just waiting to be abused again by his lips. He felt Mina kissing at his lower abs. she then moved a bit forward to kiss his member. Kunzite groaned as she repeated what she did when she dragged him inside.

He lifted her thighs and brought her closer to his lips. Opening her inner thighs wider, he was able to get better access to her. She appeared wetter than when she used his hands. What was Mina on? Whatever it was, it affected him as well. Kunzite lifted his body a bit for his mouth to gain better access. His tongue darted out and licked her from top to bottom. Mina jumped then groaned against his penis. As she sucked and licked at him, he did the same. Passionately kissing and licking at her walls.

They had a silent battle of who would come first. Kunzite lost as he bucked his hips further into Mina's throat. She released him and choked on his semen.

"Sorry." He said.

Her head turned. Mina gave him a glare before turning her body, still sitting on him. His view of her breasts were at a perfect angle. He rested against her lavender pillow with his arms placed in back of his head.

"What now?" he asked.

Mina giggled. She slid down to straddle his hips. Lifting herself a bit, she aligned her core with his member. She slowly went down. Her walls covering him in an antagonizing way. He grunted when she began to move. To Kunzite, Mina looked most like the goddess Venus in this form.

Mina swayed her hips until she couldn't any longer. Gasping out, she collapsed on top of Kunzite. Slumber took over them both.

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

One month had passed since Mina and Kunzite started their little love affair. They met three Saturdays a week, given the special Saturday when Mina was crying and screaming her eyes out from pain. Yet this was a good sign because it meant no baby scandal. Of course, they did not mean that their new relationship was unnoticed.

Many magazine articles have noted them as 'lovers,' 'the new IT couple,' 'Mina's new boy toy,' and many more names. Thankfully, Kunzite did not let this affect his work. He actually worked more hours and his performance was better, both at work and in bed.

Mina and Kunzite were laying in her bed, completely bare. They had just spent a wonderful time in bliss. Mina laid on her stomach, her head resting against the pillow she placed at the end of the bed, while Kunzite was opposite of her laying on his back.

"I'm ready to take a nap." Mina moaned out.

"Want me to leave?" Kunzite asked, though he was really comfortable.

"No, why would I? You can take a nap too."

"I don't take naps." He proclaimed.

Mina rolled her eyes. She moved to the side of her body to face him properly. "Naps are the best. They are the greatest thing ever invented."

"Naps are not machinery." He argued.

"Inventions do not have to be material, metal things. Nature is an invention that a higher being decided to create."

"Okay, now I am not discussing with you about inventions and higher beings when we just sinned for about a half hour."

Mina laughed. "With all the sex we have, you are still a tight wad." Mina rose up, her breasts bouncing with her. She crawled over to Kunzite, straddling him at the waste. "I think I know a few ways for you to get rid of that."

"Like what?" he teased her by inching closer to her moist folds.

Mina crawled at his chest. "Well, you can keep your focus on one thing."

* * *

"You seem refreshed," Serena commented as she was fixing her makeup at her grand pearl white vanity.

Mina was writing a song, inspired by yesterday's events. "Kunzite came over."

"Ah, so this thing is official? The whole 'friends with benefits'?" Serena added some pink lip gloss to complete her look.

"I guess. I mean it's a huge stress reliever."

"Tell me about it." Serena commented.

Mina gaped at Serena. "Wait, don't tell me? You and Diamond?"

Serena smirked at her cousin. "He's really good in bed." She said.

"What!? No way. He's the second guy since Darien? What made him convince you?" Mina was shocked beyond belief.

Serena had lost her virginity to Darien when they were teens. Way before Mina and Kunzite were a couple. Then Darien broke up with Serena. Serena cried for months, but got over it once Raye convinced her of how much of a playboy Darien was and how she should not waste her time on men. Until Diamond showed up.

"We were hanging out in his apartment, then we started to make out, clothes were removed and bam I woke up in his bed while he was making me breakfast." Serena said.

"Whoa. Darien will throw a fit."

"Please, he had Beryl and Galaxia to deal with." Galaxia was another one of Darien's lovers. She is a famous producer for many of the popular shows giving on TV.

"I swear if you go to Darien right now and tell him to break it off with all those girls, he'll do it in a heartbeat."

"Not interested, I am dating Diamond now."

Mina rolled her eyes. Serena was totally interested.

* * *

"Guys, I'm screwed." Zoisite said as he entered Darien and Kunzite's apartment. This was apparently the hang out spot for the men.

"What's going on?" Jadeite asked. He was working on some politics stuff on his laptop.

"I think I want to propose to Amy." He admitted.

Jadeite and Darien laughed. Kunzite shook his head in disbelief. And Nephrite stood quiet.

"So what?" Jadeite asked. "What's the problem?"

"I have to ask her parents for permission. I never met her father and her mother scares the core of my soul."

"Are they opposed to you guys dating?" Darien asked.

"Her mother is. She thinks I'm secretly gay and is using Amy as a cover up. Oh if she knew the things I did to her daughter, she would never think I'm gay."

"We didn't need to know that." Kunzite asked.

"I was scared too when I asked Raye's father and grandfather. They welcomed me with open arms."

"You have been in love with Raye since high school. They knew you for a long time. This is different. Amy and I have been together for two years. I barely spoke to her before then."

"You were too shy too. If it wasn't for Serena…" Jadeite began.

"Yeah, I know. But I need advice. How should I approached them?"

"Tell them straight forward." The boys said, minus Nephrite, who was still quiet.

Zoisite sighed. Men were no help. He looked over to his roommate. "What's wrong with you?"

Nephite looked up to see his best friends. The look in his eyes were haunting. The boys stared at one another. Nephite was the happiest one in the group, always positive.

"I- I think I'm in love with Lita."

* * *

"Okay Mina, in the apartment sequence, you'll be arguing with your boyfriend." The director told Mina. He pointed to Ace, a young super model.

Working on a music video late at night was convenient for the video. This was the fourth night working on the video. The whole thing was based on a night time break up. Mina was exhausted. She won't deny it, but this had to be perfect.

Mina nodded and settled into a seat to the far left of the set next to a fake queen sized bed. The song started to play. Ace entered the room, the windows were the only sign of lightening. Mina gets up to turn on the lamp. Ace pretends to be concerned. Mina begins to ask him questions. Ace starts to get frustrated, the two argue. Mina begins to cry and Ace looks away from her with guilt. He leaves the apartment with Mina running after him. The two hug it out and kiss. Ace was a really good kisser.

"Okay, great cut!" the director said.

Mina and Ace spilt up. "You were great." Mina said.

"You too. I'm really happy working with you." Ace replied.

Working with him was great as well, but she was not going to mention it. He would think she was flirting and the way he looking at her made her feel like she was a prize to be won. He was cute. His height must have been five foot ten. His stature was on the skinny side. He had a great looking face. His hair was white, just like Yaten's and Kunzite. Maybe she had a thing for white haired males.

"Thank you. I am really happy to hear that." Mina touched his arm in a friendly manner.

"Mina, come. We going outside." Fisheye announced. She followed him. Her red plaid skirt and black crop top was too skimpy for the fall weather. She wanted to try a punk look for the video. Hopefully it worked out in the end because now Mina was freezing her butt off.

"Okay since the sun is about to come up, we have to time this perfectly." The director said.

Her makeup artist, Hawkeye, fixed her up real quick, and added a leather jacket on top of the skimpy outfit. The music began again, and Mina sang as if her life depended on it. She made no mistake and when the sun rose, Mina hit the note at the right time.

"Perfect. All I have to do is edit and we will be done with the video."

Mina cheered. She hugged her manager, makeup artist, the director and Ace.

"We should celebrate." Ace whispered in her ear.

Mina could not help but blush. "Um, sure. I'll let you know." Mina informed him.

They exchanged numbers. The next morning, Ace kept texting her. The only reason she was able to reply was because she had the day off. She did not have to teach the girls any more moves. And recording music started again tomorrow.

Ace was funny, smart and a huge flirt. Mina admired his skills. Yet Mina felt she was cheating on Kunzite. They were not together, but it was a betrayal in some form. Mina sighed. Why couldn't Kunzite admit that he still loved Mina and that he wants to get back together and get married?

Mina felt perfect in his arms. His touches gave Mina this feeling that every woman should feel when they make love to someone. This got Mina thinking. She could make this into a song. She grabbed her notebook and started to write lyrics.

The next day she showed it to Michelle and Fisheye.

"Okay, sing a bit for me." He responded.

Mina sang a bit of her lyrics. She even flirted with Fisheye while singing. She took his arms to wrap it around her while she grind against him. She knew Fisheye did not play for Mina's team, but she had to demonstrate to him how sexy this song could be.

Fisheye laughed and said, "I love this." He looked at Michelle. "Start composing."

Michelle smiled at the two of them. "Got you."

"Mina, I think this is going to be your best album yet." Fisheye patted her on the head.

"I think so too."

* * *

"Hold onto the headboard." Kunzite commanded Mina.

Mina listened. She grabbed on tight to her cushioned headboard. She trusted him, although she had no clue what he was about to do. She felt Kunzite lift her body upwards and him sliding downward. Mina waited and waited until she yelp. His tongue outlining the design of her vagina, from the outside to the inside. Mina was not expecting that at all from him. Though she knew that Kunzite like foreplay very much, she did not know, he liked doing it to her as much as she like doing it to him.

"N-no," she cried out when he spread her legs wider. She hated being vulnerable like that in front of him. Mina could have stopped him, but her body screamed for more. Her body screamed for Kunzite. Anything he did, she wanted. Mina still loved Kunzite.

Trapped in her own world, she did not realize that he stopped, removed himself from under her and now on his knees, stood behind her.

"Mina, let go." He said. She did.

He turned her around to face him. Her hands touched his tan skin, fingers slowly tracing his triceps, biceps, abs, collarbone, cheekbone, and chin.

"Kiss me," she commanded. And he did. Mina held him against her body. Crushing it as if to mold it as one. The battle of the tongues raged on, even when Mina was laid back. She felt heavenly as he entered her while they continued to kiss passionately.

"Kunzite," she moaned out when they broke their kiss.

"Mina," he said with the same uneven breathing.

"I love you." She cried out when he entered her for the fourth time this round.

He paused. Mina, realizing what she just said, looked at the shocked lover of hers.

"I-I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Mina, you know we can't…" she felt her heart breaking for a second time. Why does he have to be realistic?

"I know. It was a force of habit." She admitted.

Kunzite still stood there stunned. "I thought we already established this." He said, while still being inside of her.

"Kunzite, don't start. I need this. And apparently so do you since you're still hard!" Mina yelled.

"Mina…" his face crescent fallen. Mina could not take this.

"No, just finish the job and then you can leave." Mina strongly dislike this awkwardness between them though they were still connected. "You know what," Mina pushed Kunzite away. She felt a weird emptiness. "Just go. I don't want to see you."

"Mina. Don't."

"Get out." She whispered, trying to hold back the tears. She turned away from him so she would not see his face. After that all he heard was him picking up his clothing, and her front door opening and closing. Mina cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You both need either six months of sleep, coffee or Vodka." Zoisite said as he sketched a new design.

"Shut it." Both Nephrite and Kunzite said. Kunzite was in their apartment this time due to Darien having company over.

It had been two weeks since Kunzite's fight with Mina, during sex, about her confessing her love for him. Kunzite wanted to say he loved her back, he really did, but was it right? Mina was a celebrity now and they agreed to the friends with benefits act as long as no strings were attached. The problem was the strings were never detached.

For Nephrite, falling in love was a new territory for him. Being around Lita stirred unwanted feelings. He avoided her every chance he got. He forced his assistant to discuss things with her, while he hid away like a coward.

"Christmas is almost here, maybe you'll find hot dates." Zoisite added. The newly engaged man beamed with happiness as he drew.

Kunzite wanted to hit him with a chair.

"Not interested." Nephrite said. He was working from home, managing his business as he sulked over Lita.

"At least distract yourself. Here, I'll turn on the television." Zoisite said. Stopping his drawing, he pressed the power button on the remote.

On the large 50 inch screen, Mina's newest video with her dressed as a sexy version of a medieval queen. The music was catchy and totally reminded Kunzite of their time together. It must have been about their time together. The scene changed to Mina sitting on a long office table with her dressed as a business woman, in a very mini skirt and a white button down blouse with the first five button undone. Her bra was white lace, and she had on black rimmed glasses.

"Um, let's change the channel." Zoisite suggested.

"No, leave it." Kunzite said. He was pissed off. The scene changed again to a guy kissing Mina's neck on a huge bed. She was smiling and appeared to love it. She pushes the guy away from her to switch their position. Mina was basically naked with just a black bra on and denim boy shorts.

The video ends with her winking at the camera before doing whatever with the male.

"WOW!" Mimi appeared on the screen. Mina laughed. Apparently this was an interview. "What an awesome video!"

"Thank you." Mina said. Her yellow baby doll dress made her look totally different than the girl in the video.

"What inspired this video and those lyrics? I mean you have been on a roll. This is like your third music video is just two weeks?"

"Well to answer the first question, I wanted to show who Venus is. Venus is the goddess of love and beauty and what I find beautiful are women who embrace their sexuality. Venus loves making love to the man she loves. And this video is like saying, 'yes I love the way you touch me.' And to answer your second question this is my third video from my new album coming out soon." She announced.

Kunzite felt a bit of happiness. He felt like Mina was telling him that she still loved him. Perhaps, he did not mess up.

"Was that video inspired by your boy toy, Kunzite? You never confirmed nor denied him." Mimi asked.

Mina laughed. "Kunzite is just an old high school friend. We had nothing going on. You know how the media is."

"Whoa." Zoisite said.

"Ouch." Nephrite added.

"A bullet shot through me." Kunzite confessed.

"Aw, he was hot!" Mimi said with fake disappointment. "Well what about Ace? I heard that this is your second time working on a music video." Mimi pointed to the guy that pissed Kunzite off in the video.

"Ace is wonderful. And he is just a co-worker. Venus is not interested in romance. She has other things to worry about."

"You suck Venus! But jokes aside, everyone wants to know. Are you going to perform during the New Year's Eve festival?"

Mina smiled. "I might be going to Bora Bora to get away from the cold. You won't know until that day."

"Full of secrets Ms. V." Mimi joked.

Mina flip back her golden hair. "Men love a mystery."

Kunzite stole the remote from Zoisite changed the channel after that. Mina could not been dating that Ace guy right? She still loved him right?

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

November passed like a breezy, Mina was on a mini tour during Thanksgiving and the majority of December. Every two days, a new town to perform in. On Christmas, Mina spent it in Bora Bora with the Moon family including Raye. The girls barely spoke about the break up between Mina and Kunzite. Though it was not a break since they were not together, but it did end badly. Mina was aware that Kunzite did try to reach out for her. He sent her flowers for her marvelous performances during the holidays. He tried to text her, but she ignored him.

Mina would not pin him as a stalker. He only sent one bouquet of flowers and only texted her twice. No phone calls, no spontaneous appearances, nothing. She was honestly sad about that. But would not admit that no one. Kunzite would not have the benefit of knowing, she missed him.

Currently, Mina was working on her performance for the New Year's Eve celebration. Rubeus worked her hard. Jun-Jun, a famous female rapper, was working on the song with her, along with Katsy from the Spectre Sisters' group. The three girls were going to surprise the crowd with the new song. Mina wanted the final time of this year to be the best.

"I can't wait for Thursday," Rubeus said. "You guys are going to look hot!"

"Thanks," Mina said. "Now, we have to go try out our clothing."

"It's going to be so cold that night. I hate that we have to wear such skimpy clothing." Jun-Jun complained.

"The sacrifices people make to look good." Katsy said. "I loved my outfit design."

"You're the most covered up!" Jun-Jun yelled.

"Just add a leather jacket." Mina commented.

Jun-Jun gaped at Mina, "You are so right."

The girls left to try out their clothing. The clothes looked perfect on them. Jun-Jun wore cotton leggings and a green crop top with matching green heels. Katsy had a dark purple long sleeved leotard with a black tutu skirt. Her fishnet stockings made her legs appear longer and her purple pumps made her look taller. Mina wore a black studded bra creation with red pants that covered her stomach. Her black combat boots gave her an edgy look.

"We look hot." Jun-Jun said.

"I can't wait." Mina announced. Kunzite, eat your heart out, Mina is going to rule this New Year's Eve.

* * *

Kunzite was not one to stalk. Stalking was not his forte, but Mina ignoring him was irking him. He tried to apologize, sending her favorite flowers and texts for the holidays. Any response. None. And those rumors with Ace were getting worse. He was caught leaving her house in the early mornings once. Kunzite took his anger out on all his workers. Darien had to make him leave for the day. Nephrite tried to get information out of Lita, to whom he's still pinning after, but Lita was not breaking. Amy knew nothing of Mina's love life, and Raye denied everything, just like her fiancé.

He had to speak to Mina, no matter what. He wanted her to know if she hated him. Or if she still loved him. Kunzite wanted to avoid that since the beginning. He knew how attached Mina got and how much she loved love. He didn't want to give her false hope. Yet he could not resist her. He was attached as well. He would never admit it, but he wanted Mina back.

The New Year's Eve celebration was one of the biggest events in Japan. Anyone who was anyone attended. This included heirs and heiresses of major companies and their famous parents. They were seated at the front while the regular fans sat in the back. The no roof stadium was wide and tall. Maybe 20,000 people could have fit comfortably. Only 8,000 arrived. It was understandable. It was cold out there.

Darien was there with beryl as his date. Zosite was with Amy. Jadeite hung out with Raye, her father and grandfather. His mother spoke with her sister, Serena and Amara's mother. Amara was there with her girlfriend, Michelle, who was Amy's older sister. Amara's best friend Trista, who was Kunzite's cousin was invited as well. Serena's was there as well, flirting and kissing her boyfriend, Diamond. Darien steamed with envy and hatred. Kunzite had to separate him. Nephrite was catering the event with Lita by his side.

The event began, fans cheered as famous singers and other talented people performed. The hours passed, and the countdown to the New Year was getting closer. Soon, the lights went off in the stadium. Then at the stage, Jun-Jun, the famous female rapper, that Nephrite loved, stood. The spotlight landed on her. The music began and the crowd cheered. She rapped such an awesome verse, dominating the stage with her green outfit that complimented her tan skin and light green hair. Mina entered with the most gorgeous looking outfit ever. Her gold blonde hair loose. Katsy comes out singing. The crowd went nuts. Three powerhouses singing together at the same time.

Those three were the most known throughout Japan. What a powerhouse! Then other dancers came and the girls performed a fast and perfect choreographed dance. The song had everyone bumping their heads. Even Darien's father, who was serious, nodded to the music.

When the song finished, Katsy left, while Mina and Jun-Jun stayed. Four minutes till countdown. A soft melody played before a hip-hop beat played, Jun-Jun rapped for a while, while Mina danced next to her. Mina sang. The girls danced, rapped, and sang. They ended just in time for the countdown, the host, Nehellenia, came out. All the performers stood in back of her. She thanked everyone for coming out, and all the other sappiness.

Then countdown began. The crowd was screaming out the numbers. It got to one, then Happy New Year! Couples kissed each other, parents kissed their children on the cheek, Darien kissed Serena, and Diamond punched Darien.

Wait? What just happened? Kunzite ran to his best friend before he killed the heir to the Nega-Moon hotel chain. He dragged Darien to a private room. Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite followed after.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kunzite yelled.

"What? It's New Year's. You kiss people. That's what you do!"

"Yeah, your parents, or your date, not your ex-girlfriend!" Zoisite yelled next.

"Serena's going to kill you." Jadeite added and Nephrite agreed.

"I don't give a damn!" Darien shouted. His breathe smelled.

"Were you drinking? Are you drunk?" Kunzite questioned.

"Shut it. Mind your business." That meant yes. "I'm not coming back home, tonight." Darien left the room.

"Should we go after him?" Jadeite asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "No, he's probably going to Galaxia's house now." He said. "I'm going home, it's enough excitement for me today."

Kunzite left the room shortly after. He dodged his boss and Serena's family just to get home without having a headache. He shut off his phone and drove off. He should have known Darien was drinking. He could not control his liquor, especially when he was emotional. Stupid Darien. Sometime later, Kunzite entered his apartment. Tossed his keys somewhere on the kitchen counter, and went to shower.

Thirty minutes later with a towel around his waist, Kunzite heard a loud banging coming from his door. He ran towards it, thinking it was Darien. It was not. Mina stood there with her face flushed, fire in her eyes. Not the kind of fire he wanted to see. This fire was just the opposite.

"Where is he?" Mina said, pushing Kunzite away.

"Who?" he felt his towel loosen, but Mina would leave soon, so he didn't bother to fix it.

"Darien!" she yelled out. Mina ran to his room, then the guest bathroom, then Kunzite's room.

He followed her as she checked his closets. "He's not home."

"Liar…Darien!" Mina yelled out. She checked the balcony from Kunzite's room.

Kunzite grabbed her hand and led her inside. "What are you doing? My neighbors will kill me!" he lectured.

Mina pushed him away. "Diamond and Serena got into a huge fight because of him. I want to give him a piece of my mind. Tell me where is he."

"I don't know, Mina. Go home, please." He said.

"Are you throwing me out?"

Kunzite let out a frustrated sigh. "Mina. Just go." He said. Though, he didn't want her too.

* * *

"Mina. Just go." Those words hit her like a ton of bricks. How cruel was he? Well, Mina can't say anything. She ignored him all this time. Now she was looking for Darien to kill him.

After her wonderful performances and the awesome countdown, Mina received an urgent call from Serena, telling her what happened. Mina took matters into her own hands and went to search for Darien. Darien was now missing, and Mina was stuck with a very naked Kunzite, whose only cover up is a loose towel.

Before things become out of control, Mina turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." He said. She stopped, her back facing him. "I'm sorry for everything, and I hope you live happily."

Mina promised herself the next time she saw him, she would not cry or run into his arms. She would be the mature one and walk away.

"I know Ace will make you happy." He commented.

Mina turned around. "Ace? He's a friend." She explained.

"He left your apartment building at like seven in the morning."

"Yeah, he lives there now." Mina told him.

Kunzite hung his head down and chuckled. Mina was startled. Kunzite hardly laughed.

"I can rest easy now." He whispered.

"W-were you jealous?" Mina asked.

Kunzite coughed into a closed hand. "No. I was concerned, yes. But jealous? No." he lied.

She knew he lied when he begins to fidget. Still in her outfit from the event, plus a small white coat, Mina knew she was getting to Kunzite. She walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. Mina removed her coat. Kunzite gulped. She smirked. As soon as she were right in front of him, Mina kissed him. With passion, power, hatred, sadness, all the emotions she felt when they left each other.

Kunzite, strong, arms wrapped themselves around her, as if protecting her. The two separated moments later.

"You were jealous." She breathed out. She felt it with his kiss.

"Stay," was all he said. He kissed her again. His hands removed her red pants with ease.

Mina broke the kiss to take it off completely. Kunzite went to kiss her again, but she stopped him. She felt Kunzite watching her as she removed the studded bra, freeing her mounds from its prison. She saw the heat in his eyes as soon as it made contact with her breasts. Mina proceeded to yank off his towel, showing that he was more than ready.

Mina smiled at him. She still did love him, no matter how much of an ass he was. Kunzite went to her, lifting her up in his arms, trapping her between his body and his bedroom wall. Mina snaked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The two tongue battled once more. Kunzite dominating this time. Mina moaned loudly into his mouth as she felt a finger slipping through her panty. It had been a while since he touched her.

He played with her a bit making circles around her clit. Mina scratched at his back and grabbed onto his silver hair when he entered deeper.

"Take me," she whispered into his ear.

He responded with a groan. He removed the finger, but used it to push the panty to the side. Mina yelped when he entered her. It felt so good having him in her again. Kunzite took his time with her. Mina cried out every time he moved. He held her carefully as he took them to his bed. Kunzite left her for a second. Mina whined, but took the opportunity to get rid of her panty.

Kunzite returned with a box of condoms. Always so careful. Mina snatched the rectangular item, ripped it opened with her teeth and placed it onto his member. Kunzite watched with heavy eyes as she did that. Mina knew he liked when a strong woman took control.

Kunzite kissed Mina once more, before entering her again. The two made love all night, not stopping to make up for all the weekends they missed. By the time morning broke, the two were almost out of condoms. They did not care, both were off from work today. They were going to enjoy their new year's day. Mina laid her body on top of his. Her mouth placing light kisses on his chin.

"Morning," he smirked.

Mina replied by kissing his lips. Kunzite spun her around so she was under him. His long silver hair tickled her face. Mina laughed as she touched his hair.

"I never knew a man could be this beautiful." Mina said staring into his eyes.

"I never believed that a goddess existed in this world." He answered her.

Kunzite captured her lips once more, bruising them more and more until Mina could not breathe. Mina did not care. She could die right now because of how happy she felt. First it was seven years without him. She had Yaten to distract, but that only lasted for so long. Then when they met again, it was as if, the past seven years did not matter. Just a nightmare. Reality hit when she realized she still loved him, and confessed it to him. The way, he rejected her broke her heart as if it was the first time they broke up.

Mina loved him. She did not understand why he would just give his heart a break and love her back. Mina moaned when he entered her again for the hundredth time. Each time felt better than the last. At least all the weight she gained from Thanksgiving and Christmas were sweated away within these few hours.

"Mina," he gasped out as he emptied himself in the last condom. He removed himself from her, took off the contraceptive and tossed it into his full garbage basket. He returned to her on the bed.

Mina looked up at him. "Jerk, you couldn't wait until I climaxed first." Mina glared at him.

Kunzite shook his head. "I am sorry, Queen Venus. How would you like me to serve you? Remember, there are no more. I will not get you pregnant." He said.

A baby with Kunzite and married to him would be her dream. He was still not willing to accept her wholeheartedly. How can he?

"What if I commanded you to?"

"Mina," he gave her a face. "Don't." The same tone from the last time.

"No, Kunzite. Stop denying that you love me. You want me to be with you forever. So why don't we? We both have great jobs, lots of money and we love each other. Just love me. What's holding you back?"

Kunzite sighed. "Mina, I can't. If Venus has a husband, her popularity would decrease. You won't have fans."

"My true fans would support me. I am the goddess of love and beauty. I am the representative of love. It makes sense if I get married to the man that I love."

"I will not marry you." He informed her.

Mina felt the waterworks threatening to come out again. She didn't want to lose him for another seven years, or forever.

"I will not marry you without doing the right thing." He repeated. "We can't be lovers anymore. We have to have a steady relationship, then get engaged, then marry. I will never marry you because we were friends with benefits. I care for you too much." Kunzite confessed.

"Tell me you love me." Mina asked. She sat up. "Please," she begged.

Kunzite lay on the bed again, taking Mina's arm and jerking her down to lay on him. Her head rested upon his chest. She heard his heart beating fast. She sat up again to face him. He smiled up at her.

"I love you." He admitted. "And I will never let you go."

Mina cried in his arms, content that her nightmare was finally destroyed.

* * *

Review?


	8. Author's note

I hate author's notes, but I have to inform you guys that I will not be continuing this story. It is personal reasons that I do not wish to discuss. I will be writing other stories. I want to take this time to thank each of you for favoring, reviewing and following this story or any other ones. Just know that the ending would have been a happy one since I am a fan of happy endings. I hope you continue to read my other stories or continue to support me. Thank you all once again, and I hope you will have a wonderful life.

XOXO LaydiiV


End file.
